A New Life
by sneakylilbrat
Summary: what would it be like if 2 of the gundam boys were not raised to be gundam pilots? would they still choose to fight or just be regular teenage boys?


Untitled for now

Untitled for now

Chapter 1: why us?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the gundam wing/ac characters! Though I wish I did. Lol!

"Rachel hurry up I want to get there before noon," yelled 25-year-old Lacy Hawkins.

"Coming lacy just let me make sure I didn't forget anything." Replied 24-year-old Rachel Weatherman.

"Well just hurry it up," said lacy

"alright I'm ready to go." "finally, you took forever."

"shut up"

Rachel Weatherman had just graduated Form College along with her best friend Lacy Hawkins. They had put their money together in order too buy a nice cottage. It was their dream house 2 big master bathrooms with one regular bathroom, 4 big rooms, 1 large kitchen with an island in the middle, connected to that was a dinning room, and a large living room with a fireplace, and it also had a study.

And if you thought the inside was great then the outside was heaven. The cottage over looked a lake in the back and to get to it you had to go through a meadow full of wildflowers. A forest surrounded the place. They were also 2 miles away from the road. All and all it was breathtaking.

"so how long is it going to take to get there?" asked Rachel

"about 2 hours. So pop in some music" doing as she was told she poped in 6ft under. It was a new band that had become famous a few months ago and the boys were hotties. Two hours later the arrived. They had had their most of their stuff sent ahead so it was already inside.

By the time they had put their cloths and other things away it was already 10 o'clock.

"Hey Rachel! Let's go clubbing" lacy yelled from upstairs.

"no thanks lac you go ahead. I'm too tired tonight" Rachel shouted right back.

"ok how do I look." when Rachel looked up form the book she was reading she had too admit lacy looked really good.

She was dressed in tight leather black pants with combat boots. She also had on a blood red strapless shirt that stopped right above her navel. Her makeup consisted of dark blood lipstick and eye shadow. Her black hair was worn in a high ponytail with her chinlenght bangs sideswiped to the right.

'you look great lacy. You're going to have too beat the guys off of you.'

'I'd rather invite them over if you get my meaning'

Shaking her head Rachel just rolled her eyes and said 'only you lacy only you.' Huffing lacy turns and sticks her nose in the air while crossing her arms. We look at each other for a second then burst out laughing. When we finally got a hold of ourselves lacy rechecks her outfit and hair and heads to the door. Grabbing her coat lacy turns to look at me. 'you sure you don't want to come with? We could find some guys and have our own party.' She says wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

_**RACHEL'S P.O.V**_

I blush and mutter out an "I'm sure." Lacy sighs and opens the door. As she starts to close it she stops and gives me a mischievous smile. ' are you trying to get me out of the house so you can call some guy and sneak him in?' I thing I'm blushing a new red. Glaring at her I manage to growl a "get out NOW!" she just laughs at me. I don't like it when she laughs at me. It feels too much like I have just lost or something like that. I pout.

Seeing my look she just laughs harder. When she finally stops laughing she turns and grabs hers keys. ' I better get going before all the good guys are taken.' As she's closing the door I yell out ' be carfull and don't get to drunk off you ass.' She just smiles at me and leaves with an I will.

Sighing I decide to go take a shower. As I step in I can't help but think of what lacy had said earlier about me needing to get a boyfriend. Maybe she's right I haven't had any lately and I have been getting a little lonely. I mean lacy is a really good friend and all but she goes out a lot more than me and I usually stay home. I sigh again and step out of the shower. I head downstairs to get me some hot chocolate to cheer me up.

/_**Ding Dong/**_

I look away from the microwave and start towards the door.

_**/Ding Dong/**_

__I hurry faster to the door thinking that lacy probably forgot something. But then why wouldn't she use her keys to get in? Shrugging I look through the peephole but don't see anyone. I open the door just to make sure and still see no one. I take a step back into the house cursing at kids and their little game of ding-dong ditch. As I get ready to close the door I hear a sound. I stop and look out again but still see no one. Hearing the sound again I look around more carefully. Getting frustrated a listen for the sound again.

'gurgle'

"Aha I have you now you little bra--. I gap. There were 2 baskets on my porch. One basket was making blah sounds. Sounds that sound, now that I really listen to it, suspiciously like a baby's. I pick the baskets up and almost drop them. Dang they were heavy. I close the door and go into the kitchen. Setting the baskets on the table I sit down and just stare at them.

'blah bbblvvv'

I look at the basket that just made the noise. Gathering up my courage I carefully lift up the lid and look inside, "THUMP" only to fall out of my chair in shock. Inside the basket was a baby. I get back up and slowly push myself back into the chair. The only coherent thought going through my mind was "oh shit" over and over.

"bbvvrrr"

The sound brought me out of my thoughts and back to the present. I looked at the baby closer and that's when I saw the note. It was pined on the baby's blanket. I gently unpinned making sure not to hurt the baby or tare up the piece of paper. Giving one more curious look to the baby I opened it.

Dear Miss Weatherman

You don't know me and I doubt you ever will. For you see I'm dying, I was diagnosed with cancer 7 months ago. The only thought going through my mind was what would happen to my baby. Seeing as I have no living relatives or and trustworthy friends I decided to find a home for him. I know what you're thinking this woman's crazy trusting her baby with a complete stranger. They truth is I've met you before. You helped me even though you really didn't have to. It saved my and my child's life. You left before I could get a chance to thank you. It's hard for me to do this, to write this note, but it must be done. I beg of you as a mother please adopt and raise my son as if he were your own. My lawyer will contact you for he is awaiting your answer. If you choose to adopt him all you would do is have to sign the papers. I beg you of one more thing. Allow him to keep the name I have given him and tell him that I did love him but this was for the best.

Sincerely,

Helen Maxwell

P.S

His name is Duo.

P.P.S

Here is the lawyers contact info

1(317) 555-2505

I stared at the letter a for a long time. I couldn't believe that this woman had trusted me with her son. Looking down at duo I swore then and there that I would raise him as my own.

Sighing I stood up. The only thing left to do was call lacy. I wonder how she will take it. Dialing her cell number I couldn't help but think ' why me?'

Lacy's P.O.V

/ring ring/ telling the guy I was flirting with too excuse me I get up and go outside where I could actually hear. "this had better be good."

"trust me it is" hearing Rachel's voice I immediately turn serious. Rachel only called when it was an emergency or to yell at me when I don't come home on time and seeing as I still have a few hours till curfew (why do I have a curfew anyway?) means something serious has happened.

"what's wrong?" I ask in a rush worried what she might say.

"I'll tell you when you get home. Just hurry!"

**Click****. **

Staring at the phone with an incredulous expression I snap it shut. She just hangs up on me, tells me to go home, and doesn't even say why. That's it when I get home she gets to do the dishes for a month. I run back inside to grab my purse and tell the guy better luck next time.

Reaching into my purse so that I can get money for a cab another cab I curse as I find only 5 dollars. Sighing I start to walk toward the bus station. This night started out so good too. I curse Rachel again. Pouting I thought _I almost had him too._

Bang

I stop looking around for the sound. Listening for a few moments and hearing nothing I start walking again. Still looking for places the sound could have come from and make sure I'm holding my keys right.

Bang

This time I jump and turn around just catching the sight of women running out of and alleyway across the street. Waiting for the women to disappear around the corner I start walking toward the ally. I peek my head around the corner and look into the ally. Not seeing anything I walk further in and take a closer look around. Deciding to take a look in the dumpster I lift the lid and hold my nose expecting to see only garbage.

What I did see just about broke my heart. A baby was lying there covered in dirt and wrapped in a ratty old blue blanket. Taking a closer look at the blanket I reach out to feel it only to be surprised. It felt like silk! _Why would_ _someone give up a baby if they could afford and silk baby blanket and why is it so tattered?_

I look at the baby again and decide to take him home with me. I could inform the police and social services in the morning. Picking the baby up and wrinkle my nose at the smell coming from, I do quick check, him. Making sure I'm holding him securely I head for the bus station. _I wonder what Rachel is going to say about this?_

Rachel's P.O.V

Waiting for Lacy to get home I decide to feed Duo. Taking a peak into the other basket I find some baby formula and diapers. Quickly reading the directions on the bottle I mix the formula and go over to pick up Duo.

As I look at him now I realize that his eyes were a beautiful lavender color. _I wonder if he has his mother or father's eyes?_

Seeing he was done with the bottle I put it on the table and burp him. I smile as he settles down to sleep. _He is just too cute!_ I thought giggling. I take him to the living room and put him on the couch. Making sure he can't roll over and fall off.

I turn around as I hear the door open knowing it was Lacy. Standing up I pick Duo up carefully making sure not too wake him. _I can't wait to see her face when she sees me with a baby_ I think amusedly.

REGULAR P.O.V

As Lacy steps through the door both girls gasp. For there in each others arms is a baby.

Please review and tell me if I should continue!


End file.
